


Some Jeralt and Seteth Ficlets

by Mykal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, My Unit | Byleth Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykal/pseuds/Mykal
Summary: Jeralt and Seteth have more in common than they would care to admit. In a series of short stories, see how the two men bond with each other and find love once again...
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth
Kudos: 24





	Some Jeralt and Seteth Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Various ficlets surrounding Jeralt, Seteth, and their children! There is a criminally low amount of work for these two, and I intend to fix that! I've been in rarepair heck one too many times, so maybe it's time I help fix it in a fandom. Mostly gonna be out of order and I'm gonna write them as I go! I really just wanted to give my hand at finally posting something and not be too worried about it being perfect. It's impossible for your first work to be perfect, so I might as well just try and have some fun with it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any typos or errors either, I'm not the greatest at proofreading. I can go over a piece tens of times and still not snuff out the errors, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Also, sorry for the cheesy summary. :^) Finally, thanks to cairo for helping me and encouraging me along the way!

The familiar thuds of Jeralt’s boots approached Seteth’s desk, coming to a stop in front of it.

“Hey there, hard at work as always I see.” Jeralt spoke.

“I am glad to see you have made it back in one piece.” Seteth barely glanced up from the work from his desk, but made an effort to sound genuine. He frantically shuffled through the paperwork that has been piling up on his desk. Rhea sure liked to keep him busy. Oh so busy. But for Rhea and the church, there was nothing he would not do.

“Uh, hello?” Jeralt cleared his throat, reminding Seteth of his presence before he came too engrossed with his work.

“Oh, of course. My apologies.” Without looking up, Seteth held out a hand, waiting for Jeralt to give him the mission report while his other hand continued to work. -Jeralt sighed, slapping the rolled up parchment into his hand.

“Do you ever get a chance to stop thinking about work?” Jeralt shook his head as he watched him fly through documents with more vigor than he’d likely ever seen before put into paperwork.

“No, not really.” Seteth paused for a moment. That was not entirely true. He did take time to fish or write, but his mind often drifted back to the monastery and the academy.

“I suppose I get the chance, but I cannot help but have my mind wander back to what needs to be done. But I do get to rest, if that is what you are asking.”

“Seteth.” Now looking up, Seteth took notice the man had seated himself in a chair and was at eye-level with him now.

“I know things have been busy, especially since you’ve just wrapped up things with the Battle of Eagle and Lion, but you deserve a little rest? Things have been crazy here this year, what with that mysterious knight, students disappearing…”

“Then you know that is exactly why I cannot rest. Not until these things are resolved.”

“Come on, take a load off! Aren’t you happy that your kid’s class won? Take a load off, we can celebrate our chil--families together for their shared victory. I hear Flayn was very pivotal in their success.”

“I am of course very proud of her, and your children have proven themselves to be incredibly capable as well. But, I have a mountain of paperwork to attend to. Perhaps another time?”

Seteth continued to write, allowing Jeralt to fade in the background once more.  
——  
It did not take much time for Seteth to lose himself to his work once more as he shuffled through papers and carved away at them with his quill. Still, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

 _'Is he still there?_ ' Seteth couldn’t recall if Jeralt had returned to his office. He allowed his eyes to trail up, and sure enough…

“Hey there,” Jeralt said behind a sly grin.

Seteth sighed, deeply. “You know I am busy, correct?”

“Too busy for me?” Jeralt pouted.

“You will not be easily swayed, will you?”

“When I see something I want, I go for it.”

Despite his hardened and worn features, the soft look that he wore upon his face was befitting. He once again felt something stirring in his chest, his stomach, something deep in his very core. It was getting harder to ignore these feelings with him around.

“I take it you wish to speak about what happened on the night before you departed for your mission…”

Jeralt leaned closer, eyes fixed on Seteth. He chuckles.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

Jeralts soft smile toyed with the man’s heart a little more. Seteth figures he should be more honest with himself sooner than later.

“Then,” Seteth started, “tell me if I am mistaken, but I get the feeling you wanted to do a little more than chat and fish.”

“The soft moonlight lake, the cool breeze...just the two of us sitting close together on a beautiful night alone. I wonder what that could imply.”

“Well if you are going to dance around the point, then perhaps I should simply get to it?”

Jeralt smirked. “No no, I’ll go ahead and say what I was thinking in that moment. Or maybe..”

Jeralt started towards the door.

“Jeralt?”

He pulled the door closed and turned to smile. The soft look that was on his face had been replaced with a more mischievous one. He strode towards Seteth with an air of purpose following closely behind. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer until their faces were a nose-length apart.

Seteth wanted to close the distance between their mouths, and he had the feeling Jeralt wanted to too. He had never imagined getting so close to this man, but now he could not imagine life without him.

Jeralt’s hands travel up from his waist to caress his face, his thumb gently running over his cheek. Jeralt begins to close in, but Seteth hesitates and pulls away.

“B-But what if our children find out? Or Goddess forbid, Rhea? This is most improper—”

“Seteth.” Jeralt’s said, his voice cutting his own with a stern affection.

“You worry too much. Just relax. You need to relax. Trust in them to take care of themselves. Especially Rhea. She works you to the bone. You deserve to be happy.”

Jeralt’s hands wandered back off his face and trailed down to his chest. To the sides of his body until they came to rest on his hips. Jeralt smiled and looked into his eyes. Seteth hadn’t seen a look so full of desire in what felt like over a thousand years.

“You’re right,” Seteth said finally cracking a smile.

Seteth rose to lead Jeralt to the couch, stumbling in a youthful excitement he had not felt for centuries. Jeralt pressed him into the cushions, and their lips finally met. A rush a warmth and pleasure ran over him both familiar and new.

Many more kisses followed, along with giggles and sweet nothings. Jeralt unbuttons Seteth’s top, his calloused hands tickling the hairs on his chest. A yelp of excitement escaped his mouth, anticipating everything Jeralt was about to do with him.

Half a year ago, he could not envision doing anything so rash, but Jeralt really had changed him. Nothing could get in his way now, he finally felt ready to surrender himself to this moment. To Jeralt. Their breaths grew faster and they drew nearer.

 _'Knock knock',_ the door sounded.

“Seteth, are you alright in there? I heard you cry out earlier, and it sounds like you are having some trouble breathing in there.”

“Yes!” He cried, shocked upon hearing the archbishop’s voice. “I am perfectly fine in here, Archbishop.

“Well, not that you would forget, but we have a meeting about the donation from the Goneril family in the next hour.”

“Haha, of course! I have not forgotten!”

He pulled away from Jeralt to make eye contact and lowered his voice so only he could hear.

“It had completely slipped my mind once you and I… well, never mind. I had better get— ”

“And Seteth? Why’s the door closed? You hardly ever close the door to your office.”

Both men heard the doorknob begin to click and turn.

“Though, I suppose it has begun to get a bit chilly with winter on its way—”

Another voice chimed in before Rhea could finish opening the door.

“Archbishop?” A feminine voice called out. It sounded like it was Jeralt’s daughter.

Jeralt looked like he was about to burst into a fit of laughter. Seteth placed his hand over his mouth to ensure he would not slip up and alert Rhea to his presence.

“Do you have a moment?” This time, Seteth recognized belong to Jeralt’s son.

“My brother and I were hoping to know when you were free next,” Beres continued. “We were hoping you’d teach us hand-to-hand and faith magic.

“Oh, I would love to show you what I know! I have somewhere I need to be, but I’d be happy to discuss this with you on my way to my destination.”

Their voices faded off into the distance and they conversed about scheduling.

Both of them sigh in relief.

“Perhaps another time,” Jeralt echoed.


End file.
